mcpvpminecraftpvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Headshot!
Headshot is a fast paced, team deathmatch gamemode. It is one of MinecraftPvP's newest gamemodes! As of right now there are only 7 unique Classes, but there are many more to come! This gamemode was originally coded by ThaRedstoner. It is recommened that you use the official Headshot texture pack, since the guns, grenades, etc. wouldn't look like guns, grenades, etc.. The texture pack is automatic, and when you join the server you will receive a notification to download it. There are two teams, Blue and Red, and when a match starts you are randomly put on one. You must kill the enemy untill your entire team reaches 250 total kills within 40 minutes! IP: mcheadshot.com Server Full? (Common Problem) Go > Here < and click the "Open Server" Tab to find an individual IP that isn't full! Under Every Class is their Weapon! Much, much more info on the weapons and classes can be found > Here < *'Soldier' **MP5 *'Engineer' **Shotgun **Glock **Turret **Ammo Crate *'Pyro' **Flamethrower **Flame Grenade **Molotov Coctail *'Medic' **Heal Gun **Glock **Last Medic Calls Compass **Health Crate *'Recon' **Steyr AUG **Throwing Knife **Flash Grenades *'Demoman' **Grenade Launcher **Explosive Pack **Detonation Mine *'Sniper' **Sniper Rifle **Spawn Beacon *'All Class Items' **Combat Knife **Grenade Class Information Info about abilities is under the ability name. Much, much more info about ever classes ability can be found > Here < Recon *- Disguise Ability **Right Click Dead Players (Not In Final Stand) to receive their armor and name plate **A message will be put into the chat alerting you (and only you) that you are now disgusied as that player ***Example: "You now look like " **Your team and recons from the other team can see through your disguise **Using the Combat Knife or shooting will undisguise you Medic *Health Level **You can view your team and enemies' health levels **Their health level can be found under their name **It works as a percentage **0% means full health *Revive Ability **Right Click on players in Final Stand to make them come back to life HUD The HUD will display in the top 7 lines of the chat. It tells you the amount of time left in a match, the amount of kills your team has, the amount kills the other team has, your kills, your deaths, some tips and tricks, and 2 lines above all this info and below that are the color of your team (Blue or Red). The time, and team kill amounts are displayed in "bar form", meaning there will be a bar for each section (Time Remaining, Enemy Kill Total, Team's Kill Total). The amount of time left will be highighted white on the time bar. The amount of kills the enemy team has will be highlighted the enemy team's color. The amount of kills your team has will be highlighted your team's color. The Display works like this At the end of a game the HUD will automatically change to what is known as the End Of The Game HUD. Living Map If you hit a block with a bullet or a greande, that/those blocks will all despawn. After a certain amount of time (Depends on how many blocks around it have been destroyed) they will respawn. The bigger the explosion the more blocks that despawn. The more blocks that despawn the longer it takes for them to respawn. Use the living map to your advantage by going into areas you usually can't get into. Point System Doing certain things lets you unlock certain achivements which give you points. All achivements can be unlocked unlimited times within a match. the achievements and their point value will show up at the top of your screen when the achievement is unlocked. It will be on top of a purple bar (The usual Wither/Ender Dragon Health Bar). The amount of points you have will show up right above your EXP bar, as your EXP amount. Whoever has the most points at the end of the match will be considered the MVP of the match. The end of the game HUD (The HUD that shows up after the match ends) will display the MVP of the match's name and point amount. Final Stand The Final Stand is what happens after you are killed (all your hearts are gone). You recieve a major slowness debuff, and have a skull in the 9th slot of your inventory. To other players, you look like your lying down or are dead, but you still have armor on and your name tag says 'REVIVE_ME'. You can slowly walk around and even hit enemies. You can't damage them, but you can give them major knockback. Click the skull to get out of Final Stand. After a few seconds without clicking the skull, you will be automatically kicked out of Final Stand. Map list The main map list for Headshot that contains pictures of the maps and their creator's names, can be found >>>>>>> Here <<<<<<<< Currently there are only 5 active maps in the Headshot Map Rotation *Egypt *Dragon Valley *Villa *Kill Creek *High Rise Leaderboard The Leaderboard is automatically updated after every Headshot Match ends You can choose what type of leaderboard you are viewing from the dropdown menus at the top. Go > Here < Then click the "Leaderboard" tab Kill/Death Streak Rewards Much more info about these things can be found > Here < Care Package *Receive on a 6 kill streak *Receive a gold presure plate in your inventory *Place the pressure plate to have a gold block fall out of the sky *Click the gold block to receive a special item **Items range from a -30 or so ammo to 5 steak Air Strike Flare *Receive on a 4 kill streak *Throw the item that is put in your inventory *It will continuously put out fireworks above it until it activates *On activation it will spawn 9-11 TNT blocks that fall from the sky, damaging enemy players hit by them Martyr Explosion *Receive on a 3 death streak *on your 4th death (after the 3 death streak) you will create a giant explosion *There will be a notification in chat about it before the death that activates it happens Teams Teams are groups of players that get together to have matches and have fun in general! Teams are great and anybody who plays Headshot should join one! Click on the Team name to be directed to their thread! Current Teams: : The Guerillas : Led By: ncisdiaboloist : '' '' : Hotshot *Currently Inactive : Led By: lNSTlNCT : '' '' : Fusion *Currently Inactive : Led By: camcole99 : '' '' : . : . : . : . : . Premium Membership Benefits In McPVP there are 3 premium ranks for you to buy, VIP, MVP, PRO. They work on all of mcpvp servers, but here are the benefits for Headshot! You can buy McPVP ranks > Here < The benefits you can receive are as follows: PRO (20$/month) *Every Class is avalible all the time! */switch will always be availble (*Not Yet Implemented) MVP (10$/month) *No benefits yet VIP (5$/month) *No benefits yet Category:Minecraft Category:Headshot! Category:Minecraftpvp Category:Mcpvp Category:Gamemode Category:Fun Category:Best Category:Team Category:DeathMatch